


Letter from My Ghost.

by Mystif_Fox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Alive, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Happy, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Redemption, Resurrection, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystif_Fox/pseuds/Mystif_Fox
Summary: "I want to be brought back to life."•-•-•Wilbur comes back from the dead, but the only problem is that he doesn't have his memories as a spirit.So how does he stop himself from going mad like the first time? It was because of a letter. A letter from his past self.And honestly, he can't really go against his own word, can he?
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 356





	Letter from My Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing a oneshot on ao3 please bear with me--
> 
> but hi! welcome, ty for coming ^^ i usually post small writing snippets on my insta so go check it out! (i also draw block men a lot lmao)
> 
> Link (+Cover art for this oneshot!) : https://www.instagram.com/p/CJ31_hJlZ8z/?igshid=pefnuoi29zsv

_"Are you ready, Wilbur?"_

_"Mhm!" Even at the time of his death, Eret was grateful that the spirit still seemed happy and acceptant of it all. "Okay."_

_The Royal adjusted their shades, standing by with a bag of potions at the ready on their shoulder strap. They kept their crown on them as they glanced at said spirit's Father, noticing how his eyes portrayed conflicting emotions in them. "Philza?"_

_"Huh? Oh- yeah, i'm ready." He merely mutters, gripping onto the handle of a diamond sword with netherite encasings. They glance at the weapon before nodding once more._

_"Alright. Let's bring him back to the living."_

**•-•-•**

Footsteps ring out, sole hitting dirt and wood, running through the still broken path with breaths so jagged, so raspy, it's as if one hadn't used their lungs in a long while.

This world didn’t look nor felt like how he had last seen it, but according to today's date, it's been almost _2 fucking months_ since he actually last saw it.

A yelp comes out his mouth, quickly catching himself as he nearly slips. Letting out a silent curse, he picked himself back up as he kept running to his desired destination.

From the moment he was awoken, he didn’t have much information to go off of. He probably could've asked Eret, but the Royal had scared him due to being the first person he saw, and they were that one person he didn’t trust as much as the others.

And there was something green and black in his field of vision being another factor for his frenzy. It.. made him feel a sort of pain, up until the point that he couldn't take it, causing him to run off to the only familiar place he had once called home.

_L'manberg._

Passing through his younger brother's dirt shack- wait, hadn't it been smooth stone at first?- and going through the tunnel, he skidded to a stop. He looked around from high on the bridge, and gasped.

L'manberg was.. was nothing but a whole damn crater.

He walked down the stairs, panting heavily from his journey, as he looked at the destruction in disbelief. 

It is a crater, a much bigger crater than what he's done before. Leaning towards the edge, he saw how deep it was, to the point of bedrock.

A raspy, low laugh came out his throat, tears forming in his eyes.

The nation was absolutely decimated. When he had blown it up, the chance of rebuilding a new, better nation that wasn't his own was still there. 

But this?

He could only guess who did this much damage to stop a new government from happening at all.

He puts a hand on his head, smiling wide as tears flow down his cheeks. He chuckles, before noticing the waterworks as they hit his hand. Wiping the tears away, he looked around, wondering what else had changed.

Taking a few steps, he immediately stopped as he stepped on something. Looking down, he picked up the object, eyes widening.

It was a lantern.

**_His_ lantern.**

He knew it was his because of a symbol on it that he and Phil always drew on the edge of each lantern they've made. His hand shakes, looking back at the giant crater.

A couple more lanterns somehow survived, floating around on top of it all. The memories of when he used to make them came back like waves, as he clutched onto his old sweater.

He looked to the side, seeing L'mantree, or what remains of it. It was now merely a trunk, the carvings gone and it seemed as if it was burnt down.

He remembered building an obsidian box around the tree, saying that he'd spare it from the explosions he'll cause. And now, it's gone.

The hope that stood tall with it was gone, too.

He sunk down to the ground, back leaning against the stump, as he looked out to the ruins of his old, unfinished symphony. His smile had faded, and his satisfaction melted away to nothing. 

Did they really bring him back, just to show him this? 

There was nothing here. Nothing for him to see. Nothing for him to gain.

Him and his L'manberg were already both a lost cause to begin with.

So why now?

The world around him didn't give much of an answer. Instead, the sky darkens as the evening sun disappears behind the clouds, raindrops falling down and hitting the world's surface.

Looking up as the water hit his skin, he wonders if the skies were mourning from the destruction that's occurred. He wonders if he should mourn as well.

He breathes out, pulling at the coat that was sitting on his shoulder to put it on. He had grabbed the coat in a hurry, and honestly, he could endure the rain without it. It's not like it was raining that hard, it was just a light rain. 

But a part of him told him to wear it.

It was like he had to protect himself from the water. He wasn't sure why, though.

Putting his hands in the pockets, he noticed that the pockets had something in them. Digging into it, he pulled out his hand and quickly covered the item from the rain, having found out that the item wasn't waterproof.

It was a piece a pa- no, it was a letter.

**[To : Wilbur Soot.]**

A letter.. to _him?_

Who- who wrote this for him?

He looked around, seeing no one was there. Pulling up the hood on his coat, he adjusts his position so that he could shield the paper from the rain. Thankfully, the rain seemed to be passing by, so he didn't have to find a roof to read it without difficulty.

So he opened the letter and started reading.

**[Hello, ~~Alivebur~~ Wilbur! I'm Ghostbur, your dead self. I wasn't completely sure if you'd still have ~~your?~~ my memories when i died to bring you back, so i wrote this just in case you did forget.]**

"Ghost-bur.." He murmured, looking down at his sweater. There were stains of red and blue on it, with a rip at the front. Upon reading his counterpart's name, he felt something familiar in his chest. 

And because of that, he kept reading.

**[I'm sure you remembered up to the point where Phil stabbed you, so i'll start from there!]**

He winced. Ah. He definitely remembered until there.

Shaking his head, he continues.

**[First off, i found Tubbo when he was trying to rebuild L'manberg. There was Quackity, Fundy, (my son!) and Tommy. Oh, and Phil!**

**Tubbo said i could help build! So i made a big crane and built a small home under it, which was mine. Oh, i also decorated a lot more, actually. I built some stands, so that it was like a small market in the middle of it all. And the lanterns! Phil saw them, he thought they were cool.]**

He glanced back at the lanterns, imagining Phil praising him for his work. A smile came to his face for a moment.

**[I also wrote books, and collected the ones that were already signed. I had a bunch of books about the history of the lands, and i had a book written by everyone.**

**Everyone seemed to like me being dead. It was nice.]**

Oh. Of course they'd rather his dead self, considering what he's done.

He doesn't regret it, no. Even now, when it just felt odd. But, if there were another way.. he might’ve taken it. _Might’ve._

**[But the point of my letter isn't to tell you what i did, it's also to tell you something else, Wilbur.**

**I want to ask for a favor. A promise, actually.]**

He raised an eyebrow.

**[...**

**Promise me you'd help them, Will.]**

A sigh draws out from him, flipping to the second page of the letter. He wasn't one to make promises and keep them, these days. But he'd listen.

**[There's a reason I've returned as a ghost. I know that. And that reason is to help people. People like Tubbo, Tommy, ect.**

**Tubbo, even if he did have his country destoryed in his watch, was still a good man. He tried, and i am still proud that he was able to be a good President.**

**Tommy sometimes doesn't know that I'm not Alivebur/you. He's asked questions only you can answer. I can't answer because i don't remember everything, i just remember the good things.]**

Ghostbur didn't remember the bad things? That explains the happy sounding notes in the letter, though. He could only assume the exile was one of those bad things. 

..and the bomb, yeah. Moving on.

**[Phil and Techno are always busy. Quackity and Fundy, i don't really see them often either. But they're all hurting. Hurting from what you and I've done. Hurting from the stress and pressure they feel now.**

**And i try to give them my blue, to suck up their blue and ease their pain. And sometimes it works! I really try my hardest to be positive, because i usually forget what happens when I'm not feeling happy. ~~it hurts sometimes-~~**

**But i can't do this alone. Especially not when I'm an amnesiac.**

**That's why i asked to bring you back. I've done my part, and i need you to do yours.**

**Take care of them for me. They need someone to.**

**Please.]**

Tears stain the edge of the paper, and he quickly wipes his face. 

Why was he crying?

**[It's a bit much for a promise, but things have happened, things i cannot understand. I'm sure Eret or Phil can tell you more, and this time you'll definitely remember it!**

**So, if you promise you can take care of the people, then thank you! I'll be very grateful if you did!**

**Sincerely, your Ghostbur :)**

**_PS : Maybe you should also rewrite the national anthem from "Fuck Eret" to "Also Eret"! he's actually a great guy, and not a bad one like the song says._ ]**

There were blue stains at the edge of the paper, which he had just noticed after finishing the letter. Brushing a finger against it, he felt a bit calmer, and noticed the blur turned darker.

In his subconscious, he questioned the logic of that, but he didn't really mind. 

He guessed that was what the "Blue" was for.

Looking back at the words written down in paper, he took a deep breath.

"I.." He coughed, clearing his throat. _God he sounded way too raspy._

"I promise.. Ghostbur. I'll- i'll try." He mutters, feeling the rain slow to a stop, as the sky slowly gained its light. 

A part of him wanted to smile as he finished speaking, and he swore he saw a glimpse of a blue shadow before him. He shaked his head, sniffling as he put away the letter, breathing out softly.

He'll go do what he has to, but first..

_He wanted to enjoy being alive again._

**•-•-•**

"Wilbur!" Eret called out, looking around. 

_"Ah- I'm up!"_ A yelp was the response, as the man sat up from where he was previously dozing off at, and turned his head towards the Royal. 

Wilbur looked at them with wide eyes, before relaxing as he realized who they were, pulling down his hood. "Right, sorry." He mumbles, letting out a sigh.

"It's okay. I should've known you'd panic when you saw me." They waved him off, walking to where he sat. "I'm glad you're okay, though, i wouldn't know what to do if you got lost."

"Heh, i just got back to using my lungs, i wouldn't wanna stop so suddenly again." He scoffs, hearing them laugh. "You'd be surprised how easily that backfires." Eret smiled.

"Well I've bloody jinxed myself now haven't i-" 

The two laughed more, calming down after a minute. From their shades, they could see the lava starting to illuminate the deeper parts of the ruins as the sky turned darker.

"Well.. we should go back, we have a lot of catching up to do." They said, looking down at the male. He nods, pushing himself up with a groan, and stretching, hearing his back pop.

"Mhm!" He hums, before looking at Eret. "Well, lead the way, Eret." He smiled.

Eret stopped for a moment to process, before smiling back. He's given them a chance. 

"If you so insist, Mr. Soot." They chuckle, before stopping as he waves them off, starting his ascent at the stairway. 

"Please, call me Wilbur." He says.

They smiled more.

_"Of course, Wilbur."_

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading this! It was wonderful to write, and i can't wait to do more (but ill have to learn more about ao3's mechanics first lmao)
> 
> Credits to @//rachel_chennie on twt for the idea btw!  
> Link : https://twitter.com/rachel_chennie/status/1347589649569632257?s=19


End file.
